


Dancing On My Own

by GardeniasAndWhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniasAndWhiskey/pseuds/GardeniasAndWhiskey
Summary: Years after Bucky’s death, [Y/N] has moved on. But, Bucky makes one last visit to make sure she’s in good hands.





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to at song (can you guess which one?) for myself to be sad. If anyone would like I can write a longer version of this with more explanation?

To say [Y/N] was ready would be a stretch. Her husband, whom she had only been married to for a few hours before shipping off to fight in a war, was dead. He had been for years. But, she felt him with her when she did things around the house. Or when she was playing with the boys. Their boys. 1941 had been a difficult year. She moved to a city she didn't know, got a job working for one of the wealthiest people in the world, met and fell in love with a man who was way too good for her. She would have followed him to the ends of the Earth and in a way, she had.

Of course, it had been a few years. It was 1948 now, the twins were six and looking more like their father everyday. Even her new boyfriend thought so. But, she couldn't think about that. She had to get ready for  their date. They would be going dancing at the same spot she met Bucky. Oh, Bucky. He was one of the good ones. Strong, messed around with her, bought her drinks but not to a messy point. He drove her home, walked her to the door and made sure she got inside safe. But, he hadn't been there in so long. He left after a fight and [Y/N] never got to apologize. Bucky was dead before he ever got the chance to come home.

With memories of the night she met Bucky playing over in her head, [Y/N] held tightly to Frank's hand. The smell of the bar brought even more memories flooding back. Tears sprang to her eyes as Frank pulled her gently onto the dance floor, bringing her into his arms.

“[Y/NN], it's okay. It's okay.” He didn't try to stop her from crying. He just kissed her face and held her into his chest.

[Y/N] let the tears fall silently for a moment before looking up at him, a sad smile meeting his.

Across the dance floor stood a shadow of a man. He was watching the two of them, every move the man made with the woman was watched protectively by the shadow. He stepped into the light for a moment and there he was. He was pale and looked slightly dirty, his dark brow furrowed. The steel blue of his eyes softened as he saw her. Bucky Barnes stood in the corner of the room. He watched Frank kiss his wife, his...ex-wife. A tear fell down the man’s cheek.

_ “I just came to say goodbye.” _ His voice didn’t reach her. She didn’t see him. She never would. Bucky started to fade from the corner, his wife was happy and that’s all that mattered. His mission was successful. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request something follow me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
